Testing: Draco Malfoy
by Zyre
Summary: Draco's responses to an online test. Not as goofy as Colin, but you do learn a few things about our favorite bad boy!


Disclaimer: lalalala not mine, but a girl can dream, oh yes!

A/N Yet another bunch of silliness. Not quite as goofy as Colin's, but still contains just a hint of slash.  (author's notes in (), character thoughts and actions in **) 

[Are you left handed or right handed?] Left  
[Are you smart?] I'd have to say yes. I know enough about what I want to get it. Isn't that the only thing that matters? Besides!  
[What's your middle name?] *sighs* Terrance.   
[How many personalities do you have?] Three. Me, my dad's me, and society's me.  
[How many piercing do you have?] Two. One ear, and my tongue. (but I take out my tongue ring a lot)  
[What was your first word?] Want  
[Are you superstitious?] Of course not. Do you think I was raised a fool?  
[Do you read your horoscope] Again. Why do you think I avoided that ridiculous divination class?  
[Do you believe in that stuff?] No.  
[Can you do a cartwheel?] If I end by kicking someone in the neck, then yes.  
[Do you have contact lenses?] I have perfect vision.  
[Do you have a retainer or braces?] I also have perfect teeth.  
[Can you drive?] Why would I want to?  
[Do you snore?] No. Absolutely not.  
[Do you drool in your sleep?] *makes a face* Ew  
[Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?] What is wrong with a bit of sealing wax? Honestly, Muggles.  
[Do you keep a journal?] Of...course...not....  
[Do you like onions?] Yes! Because Draco's are like onions; they have layers.   
[Do you like cotton candy?] Yes  
[Do you like pina coladas?] Yes, though I'm actually partial to bloody marys.  
[What instruments can you play?] Piano and violin.  
[What words do you overuse?] Idiot and Sometimes  
[What do you sleep in?] Nothing. Or, if necessary, boxers.  
[How many pillows do you have?] 2  
[Do you like to dance?] No. (Draco lied on this question, he dearly loves to tango)  
[Do you like to sing?] Not particularly.  
[Are you any good at it?] Again, no.  
[Do you like to talk on the phone?] Ph-phone?  
[Do you like where you live?] Oh yes, it's a lovely countryside.  
[Is your room messy?] I would never dare let my room get dirty. And now I don't own enough for it to be, anyway.  
[Do you like to fingerpaint?] *blushes* um. Sometimes.  
[What do you smell like?] Cinnamon.  
[Are you organized?] Of course. I have to be in order to get everything I want.  
[Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?] Only if it's name starts with an R and ends with an N.  
[Do you sleep with socks on?] Yes.  
[Are you shy?] Not...usually  
[Do you talk to yourself?] Not out loud.   
[Got any lucky charms?] One. A...lock of red hair...  
[Are you a morning person?] Yes. I like watching the sky catch fire as it comes alive.  
[What's your iq?] Lots!   
[Are you a virgin?] *smirks* No.  
[Are you proud of that?] Eh. You take who you can get. *snickers*  
[Do you believe in reincarnation?] Not particularly.

[Do you believe in God?] Not...particularly.   
[Do you believe in aliens?] Sure! Why not?  
[Do you believe in ghosts?] Of course.  
[Do you believe in bigfoot?] No.  
[Do you believe in the loch ness monster?] No.  
[What's your favorite feature (on yourself)?] My eyes. And my hands.  
[How old do you wish you were?] Old enough to forget.  
[What will you name your daughter?] I don't want children.  
[Son?] Again. I don't want children.  
[Have you ever thought you were gonna die?] Yes. often.  
[Where do you wanna go?] Russia.  
[What religion are you?] None.   
[What's the best advice you've ever been given?] Never give up on a note.  
[What's your motto?] "Never quit until you have what you want."   
  
Ever...  
  
1: Been kissed? Yup!  
2: Done drugs? No  
3: Eaten an entire box of Oreos? *makes a face* no.  
4: Been on stage? Yes  
5: Dumped someone else? No  
6: Gotten in a car accident? *shudders* I've never been in one of those  
7: Watched "Punky Brewster"? Huh?!  
8: Been in love? Um. No.  
  
Favorites...  
  
9: Shampoo: Herbal Essences. *starts humming the song*  
10: Toothpaste: Crest Extra Whitening  
11: Soap: Irish Spring.  
12: Type of soup: Cream of Celery.  
13: Room in your house: The library.  
14: Instrument: Cello  
  
Either/Or...  
  
15: Coffee or hot chocolate? Coffee, gotta love addiction  
16: Big or little? Big  
17: Lace or satin? Satin  
18: New or old? New   
19: Neve Campbell or Jennifer Love Hewitt? O.o  
20: Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt? *sighs* Brad.  
21: Vogue or Material Girl? o.O  
22: Jeans or cords? Black Cords.  
23: Sweater or sweatshirt? Sweater.  
24: T-shirt or tank top? Tank top  
25: Skirt or dress? Um. *coughcough*skirt*cough*  
26: Wool or cotton? Cotton  
27: Rose or Lily? Lily.   
28: The way it is or the way it was? The way it will be  
29: Oldies or pop? Classic Rock  
30: Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend? No, though there are nights when I sure do wish...  
31: Do you have a best friend? Nope, friends are fickle and they stab you in the back when you least expect it *grumble*  
  
In the last 24 hours, have you...  
  
32: Cried? No  
33: Helped someone? No, unless you count "helping" Longbottom down the stairs. *zyre kicks him*  
34: Bought something? Yes  
35: Gotten sick? No  
36: Gone to the movies? *blinks* no...  
37: Gone out for dinner? No  
38: Said "I love you"?: No  
39: Written a real letter? No  
40: Moved on? *sighs* Not really.  
41: Talked to an ex? No  
42: Missed an ex? *snickers* No  
43: Written in a journal? ...No...of course not...seeing as how...i don't have one....  
44: Talked to someone you have a crush on? Um. Yes.  
45: Had a serious talk? Yes  
46: Missed someone? Yes  
47: Hugged someone? No  
48: Fought with your parents? In my head.  
49: Fought with a friend? I don't have friends   
  
Do you.....  
  
50: Wear eye shadow? No (he does wear eyeliner sometimes, though. rarrr!)   
51: Put on a "front"? Yes  
52: Kiss on the first date? No, with only one exception  
53: Have a crush on someone? Yes *swoons*  
54: Eat with your mouth open? *sneers* No  
55: If you got a tattoo, where would you get it, and what would be? A dragon and a weasel together  
56: What color is your floor/carpet in your room? Wooden  
57: What was the last CD you bought? Yo Yo Ma  
58: How did you spend last summer? Raising a puppy!  
59: When's the last time you showered? This morning  
60: Are you tired? Yeah  
61: Are you lonely? Yes  
62: Are you happy? No  
63: Are you wearing pajamas? No  
64: Are you talking to someone online? *blinks* why would I be on a line....?  
65: What are the initials of your crush/interest/spouse? RW, though it's hardly relevant *considers deleting the whole test*  
66: What is your astrological sign? Cancer  
67: What is the sign of your crush/interest/spouse? Pisces  
68: What time is it? 7:14


End file.
